The Adventures of a Human in Equestria: A Canterlot Wedding
by Daneyboy98
Summary: This is part of "The Adventures of a Human in Equestria" story, of course it will be set like the episode "A Canterlot Wedding" but it will have some bits not included like in the show, and there will be a shocking reveal in Part 2 that you probably won't see coming
1. Part 1

A Canterlot Wedding: Part 1

**Please note that if you have read "The Adventures of a Human in Equestria" you will notice that I have not made it to this part of the story, but I decided to make it anyway, because by the time I get up to this in the original story, It would've been the end of the year, but anyway, be sure you stay tuned to Part 2, there will be a shocking reveal that you won't see coming"**

* * *

><p>Dane and Cherry were both talking to each other down at the town's café, Twilight and the others were having a picnic outside one of the forests, it was a great day to do it too.<p>

Dane was actually feeling a little bit depressed, simply because he felt a bit homesick, from moving out of Twilight's place and into his new home, and from being away from his loved ones for a very long time.

Dane, are you alright? You look a bit down" Cherry asked, noticing Dane feeling depressed

"Yeah, I suppose" Dane answered "Um, Cherry?"

"Yeah?" Cherry responded

"One question, um…has anyone…close to you...like a friend, a relative, or a neighbour…e-ever been away from you for a very long time?" Dane asked

"Not really, why?" Cherry said

"Well, because…because you know how I have a family back in my world? Well I…I actually had a girlfriend too" Dane answered

"Really? What's her name?" Cherry asked

"Her name's Claire, we started hanging around each other a lot at the start of high school, but unfortunately, a couple of weeks before I appeared in Equestria…s-she…disappeared" Dane said, still depressed

"Oh my-…I-I'm so sorry" Cherry replied

"It's ok" Dane said

Just then, Cherry looked to her left to see a small dragon running really fast towards the duo

"Hey, is that Spike?" Cherry asked, Dane looked to his right to see the dragon as well

"Yeah, it is Spike…but why is he running?" Dane said

Spike then arrived in front of the two of them, he was breathing very heavily, and huffing and puffing from all the running

"Spike, why are you in a rush?" Dane asked

"Wait…wait…any second now…uuurrrg" Spike then belched out a scroll in front on Dane and Cherry

"Haha, excuse you" Dane said as he picked up the scroll and shook it from it coming out of Spike's mouth, he then unrolled the scroll, it read:

_Dane, the only known Human in Equestria,_

_You are invited to participate in the Royal Wedding with Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard, and Princess Mi Amore Candeza in Canterlot._

_RSVP in Canterlot, April 21__st_

"Royal Wedding? Heh, you're lucky" Cherry said

"Wait, that's not all" Spike said before belching out another scroll

"Excuse you, again" Dane said, before reading the other scroll

_Dear Dane,_

_Like Twilight and the others, you will be helping us with the upcoming wedding, you are also to bring one friend of yours to the wedding…if you wish, just make that the pony you bring doesn't cause any trouble_

_I hope you are excited for this event as I am. I am looking forward to seeing you there,_

_Yours truly,_

_Princess Celestia._

Dane was pretty amused by the invitation

"Hey Cherry, do you wanna come to the wedding? After all it did say I'm allowed to bring a friend" Dane said

"You'd really ask me to go?" Cherry asked

"Of course I would" Dane replied

"Well, ok then" Cherry said

But then, Dane was a little bit uneasy with the RSVP date

"Wait, what even is the date today? Coz I don't own a calendar" Dane asked

"It's the 20th of April" Cherry replied

"20th of April?" Dane said, and jumped in realization "But that means the wedding's tomorrow"

"I know, we've gotta hurry! Twilight and the others are waiting for us at the train station!" Spike urged

"That doesn't really give us much notice" Cherry said

"Wait, I'll be right back, I have to get something first" Dane said, he then ran to his house, grabbed his hat and ran back to Spike and Cherry "Ready"

"That was quick" Spike said

"I know, but we better get moving!" Dane said as the three of them began to run to the train station

* * *

><p>WHOOT WHOOOOOOOT! The train's whistle blew, steam had covered the wheels, making them barely visible<p>

"C'mon girls, train's leavin'" Applejack exclaimed

"I wonder what's taking Spike so long?" Rarity asked

"He'd better get here quick, I'm not missing my chance at performing the Sonic Rainboom at the wedding" Rainbow Dash frustratingly said

"I don't why he said that he'd be a while, ah mean, he could've just told us what he was gonna be doin'" Applejack pointed out

"Well, whatever he's doing, he'd better get here fast. Oooh, Shining Armor is going to get it!" Twilight said in annoyance

The other ponies glanced at each other, concerned about the unicorn's rotten attitude with Shining Armor

"ALL ABOOAARD!" the conductor hollered.

"Gah! There's no time! We gotta get on board, or we'll be left behind like a cart full of rotten apples!" Applejack jumped.

"OOH! OOH! I found him! I found Spike!" Pinkie Pie hopped excitedly, pointing into the distance. "And…Dane?"

"D-Dane's coming too?" Fluttershy asked "He must've been invited too, and…is that Cherry?"

"She got an invitation too?" Twilight raised an eyebrow "That must explain why Spike took so long"

A hiss came from the train's wheels

"Aw nuts! C'mon you three! Pump those legs! Applejack called

"Ugh, we're not gonna make it" Dane said "Wait, I have an idea" Dane then reached into his hat and pulled out a bottle of milk "Good thing I brought this along"

He then opened the bottle and drank it to the very last drop, which was able to make his speed accelerate, he ran very fast, jumped over the mane 6 and held the train door open for everyone to get in

"Everyone, get in" Dane said, and the mane 6, Spike and Cherry made it onto the train, Dane let go of the door so it could close

"Whew, what a run" Cherry said

"Yeah" Dane replied, the speed he travelled at made his legs shake, he needed to sit down

* * *

><p>For a while on the train, it was very quiet, nobody was talking, they just felt like sitting around, Dane decided to break the silence<p>

"So, uh..., I heard you'd all be helping out with the wedding" Dane said

"Oh, yes. I-I've been asked to provide the music with songbirds" Fluttershy answered

"That's pretty neat" Dane said

"And ah've been asked to be charge of the catering. Ah'll give 'em all the real taste of Sweet Apple Acres with my special apple fritters!" Applejack joined in.

"Ooh! I've been asked to help with the reception! The activities, too! EEEEEE! This is going to be so great!" Pinkie Pie squealed as she hopped around the cabin.

"And I have been asked to make the wedding dress for the bride," Rarity puffed her chest out in pride. "I must say, Princess Celestia definitely has good taste in choosing talented fashion designers like moi."

"Two words: Sonic Rainboom! That's right, I'll be performing it at the wedding! Aww, yeah!" Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Aw, that is sick" Dane replied "What about you, Twilight?"

"Oh, I've been asked to make sure that everything goes as planned" Twilight said

"Uh, OK" Dane replied

"By the way, why's Cherry with us?" Rarity asked

"Well, Princess Celestia said in one of her letters that Dane was allowed to bring one friend with him to the wedding" Cherry answered

"And so, Dane decided to bring you with him?" Rainbow Dash added

"Yeah" Cherry replied

"OK" Rainbow Dash said

* * *

><p>They arrived at Canterlot, the street's were flooded like the last time Dane came here<p>

"Ever been to Canterlot, Cherry?" Dane asked

"Yeah, I have, but it's been…so long since I last came" Cherry replied

Dane then noticed Twilight storming off somewhere

"Hey, where's Twilight going?" he said with concern "You know what? I might check up on her"

"Dane, where are you going" Pinkie Pie called out

"I'll be back, me and Twilight will catch up with you guys" Dane replied

* * *

><p>Dane hid behind a bush, watching Twilight to make sure she doesn't do something she'll regret, he watched her walk up to a part of the castle<p>

"I've got something to say to you, mister" Twilight called out, a bunch of guards emerged, and a tall pony with it's mane both dark and light blue, and it's coat white also emerged and saw Twilight down below

"Twily! Ah, I've missed you" the pony called out and ran out of the castle and over to Twilight

'That must be Shining Armor' Dane thought

"How was the train ride? I-" Shining Armor got cut off by Twilight

"How dare you not tell me in person that you were getting married! I'm your sister, for pony's sake!" Twilight berated

'Wait, Twilight and Shining Armor are brother and sister?!' Dane thought to himself

"It's not my fault! Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security. Didn't you see all the guards at the train station?" Shining Armor asked

"Yeah, there's a big wedding coming up" Twilight answered "Maybe you heard about it?"

"It has nothing to do with the wedding. A threat has been made against Canterlot. We don't know who's responsible for it, but Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection" Shining Armor replied

Dane then emerged from the bushes, but he looked like a shadowy figure from Twilight's and Shining Armor's point of view, Shining Armor prepared himself, because he thought Dane was a threat, Dane put his hands up

"Hey, it's alright to check up on friends, isn't it?" he asked, and walked out of the bushes and into the sunlight so that Twilight and Shining Armor could see who it was

"Dane?" Twilight said "Why were you hiding in the bushes?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna something stupid" Dane replied, he then proceeded to walk up to Shining Armor so he could officially meet him

"So, you must be Shining Armor?" Dane said, and reached out so he could give him a hand/hoof shake

"I'm Dane Young, the only known Human in Equestria" he said

"Nice to meet you, Human" Shining Armor said, as he shook hands/hoofs with Dane. Twilight cleared her throat so she could get their attention

"Anyway, how could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding? Am I not that important to you anymore?" she asked

"Hey. You're my little sister. Of course you're important to me. But I'd understand if you didn't want to be my best mare now." Shining Armor said

"You want me to be your best mare?" Twilight asked

"Well…yeah" Shining Armor answered

"I'd be honoured! But I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying somepony I don't even know! When did you even meet this "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza"?" Twilight asked

"Twily, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance" Shining Armor said

"Who?" Dane asked

"She's Twily's old foalsitter" Shining Armor answered

"Cadance? As in the Cadance? As in the greatest foalsitter in all the history of foalsitters?!" Twilight asked, Shining Armor chuckled

"OMYGOSHOMYGOSH! Cadance is only the most amazing pony ever! She's beautiful, she's caring, she's kind" Twilight joyfully said

"Oh boy, they must've had a great history together" Dane said under his breath. Twilight's ears perked up

"What was that?" Twilight asked as she turned her head to Dane

"I said you two must've had a great history together" Dane answered

"Oh, we sure did" Twilight said "How many unicorns can just spread love wherever they go? I only know of one! And he's marrying her!" she pointed to her brother

"You're marrying Cadance! You're marrying Cadance!" she said in a sing-song voice

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important" someone/somepony called out drawing everyone/everyponys attention, it was an alicorn, whose coat was pink, it's mane was purple, pink, and blonde

"Oh, that must be your "soon to be wife" huh Shining Armor?" Dane asked

"Yep, she's the lucky bride" Shining Armor answered, Dane then saw Twilight doing some chant while bouncing around

"Um, what is she doing?" Dane whispered

"It's something that Twily and Cadance did together when Twily was just a filly" Shining Armor replied

"What are you doing?" Cadance asked

"Cadance, it's me, Twilight" Twilight answered

"Uh-huh" Cadance said, unamused

"I've gotta get back to my station, but Cadance will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going. I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right, dear?" Shining Armor asked Cadance

"Absolutely" Candace answered

"Well, we'll let you get to it" Shining Armor said, so Twilight and Dane began to head back to their friends, Candace gave Twilight a weird look while she was walking away, Dane didn't even notice

* * *

><p>Cherry was now waiting for Dane inside the castle, he and Twilight had been gone for a while now, she was getting a bit uneasy and impatient, until finally she saw Dane walking inside the castle as Twilight and Dane went separate ways<p>

"Oh Dane, there you are, I've been waiting for you for a long time" Cherry said

"Yeah, sorry about that Cherry, it's just that I introduced myself to Shining Armor, apparently he's Twilight's brother" Dane said

"Wait, Shining Armor is Twilight's brother?" Cherry asked

"Yeah, I was just as surprised as you are" Dane answered

"I actually never knew, and I bet you didn't either" Cherry said

"Nope" Dane replied "By the way, have you ever met Princess Celestia" he asked

"*sigh* no, I sometimes see her walking around Ponyville, but everytime I try to meet her, she's talking to another pony or she's already left" Cherry replied

"Hmm…well, if you want, I can introduce you to her" Dane suggested

"Really? You'd really do that?" Cherry said

"Of course, I mean, we're in Canterlot, and this would be a perfect time to meet her" Dane said

"Well…ok, that'd be great" Cherry said

* * *

><p>Dane and Cherry were heading up to Princess Celestia's throne room, Cherry was pretty excited in finally getting to meet Princess Celestia, Dane understood her excitement. Dane then knocked on the door to Celestia's throne room<p>

"Enter" a voice called out on the other side of the door, the guards opened the doors, Dane prepared to enter

"Wait here" he said to Cherry, and walked into Princess Celestia's throne room

"Hey Celestia, I just wanted to-" Dane then stopped and saw some decorations all over her throne room "Whoa, what's going on here?"

"I'm just decorating for the wedding, it's a very special occasion for me to do this" Princess Celestia said "Anyway, why is that you have come?"

"Well, um, you know that letter you sent to me about being allowed to bring a friend with me?" Dane asked

"Yes, why, did you bring a friend?" Princess Celestia said

"Well…yeah, it's just that…she's never met you face to face" Dane replied

"Is that so?" Princess Celestia said "Well, does your friend wish to see me now?"

"Of course she would" Dane replied "Uh, you can come in now" he called out

Cherry then proceeded to walk inside the room, she was a little nervous at first, but then she was pretty calm in getting to meet Princess Celestia

"Why hello there, who are you?" Princess Celestia asked

"I'm Cherry Blossom" Cherry answered. Princess Celestia smiled warmly

"I see you and Dane are very good friends" Princess Celestia said

"Oh yes, we've been great friends since his birthday" Cherry replied

Just then Dane realized that in the letter it also said that he had to help out with the wedding with his friends, he started to slightly walk backwards, but not before saying that he had to go

"Um, Celestia, I just realized that I have to help out with the wedding too, is it alright if I head off and leave the two of you be?" Dane asked, Princess Celestia nodded

"That's alright, you're excused" she said

"Ok, thanks" Dane said, before heading off to help with the wedding

* * *

><p>Dane was now speed walking to find what he could do to help out with the wedding, he was speeding down the stairs, but Twilight walked in front of him, causing Dane to trip over her and land on the cold ground<p>

"Oh, are you alright Dane?" Twilight asked, as Dane was getting up on his knees

"Ugh, yeah, I'm pretty sure I've got a headache, but other than that I'm fine" Dane replied, and noticed that Twilight wasn't pretty happy "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, you should've seen how Cadance acted back there. I don't know when she changed, but she changed!" Twilight exclaimed, and then imitated Cadance "Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Cadence said after suddenly appearing behind them both

"Your highness!" Rarity called out, and Cadence walked over to Rarity

"So…uh, I should be heading off now" Dane said

"Yeah" Twilight replied

* * *

><p>Dane was now laying on the bed in the room he'd be staying in, he was exhausted from the work he had to do for the wedding, he had to organize what music they could play, it was pretty tough for him, but he was able to get the job done<p>

Cherry then came through the door, she was very happy after having a talk with Princess Celestia

"So, how'd it go?" Dane asked

"It…was…amazing, she has to be the nicest pony I've ever met" Cherry answered

"Really? What'd you talk about?" Dane asked

"Just about the times you and I had together since we're friends" Cherry said

"Anything else?" Dane asked

"Nope" Cherry replied "Anyway, Twilight wants us and the other to meet her outside when the moon rises"

"Ok" Dane said "Any idea why she wants everyone there?"

"No, all she said was that she wanted to talk about something pretty important" Cherry said

"Hmm, well Ok" Dane said

* * *

><p>Luna's moon began to rise from the horizon while Celestia's sun fell into the horizon, signalling that it was night time, the gang was now sitting outside the palace near a picnic table while Twilight was about to tell everyoneeverypony what she has been noticing

"Bet I can guess what you're all thinking. Cadance is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever" Twilight said

"Who, me?" Spike said in a high voice, while playing with a bride figurine

"Spike! That goes on the cake" Applejack told Spike, making him laugh nervously

"What makes you say that?" Dane asked

"Yes Twilight, Cadance is an absolute gem!" Rarity added

"Rarity, she was so demanding!" Twilight exclaimed

"Well, of course she is! Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day?" Rarity said

"Applejack, did you know that after she told you how much she just 'love-love-loved' your hors d'eouvres, she threw them in the trash?" Twilight asked

'Wait, WHAT!?' Dane thought

"Aw, she was probably just trying to spare my feelin's" Applejack said

"No, she was just being fake and totally insincere!" Twilight said

"She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal" Fluttershy added

"See? Rude!" Twilight exclaimed

"But he was singing really off-key" Fluttershy pointed out, and one of the birds sung off key

"Pinkie Pie, you had to have noticed how Cadance treated–" Twilight stopped because Pinkie Pie and Spike were making kissing noises and were both laughing

"Never mind, Rainbow Dash, you're with me, right?" Twilight asked

"Sorry, Twi. Been too busy prepping for my Sonic Rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude" Rainbow Dash added, then Twilight growled

"The princess is about to get married. I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves" Rarity pointed out

"And I'm sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor, let alone marry him!" Twilight exclaimed

"Think maybe you're bein' just a tiny bit possessive of your brother?" Applejack said

"Uh-huh" The Mane 5 said

"Probably" Dane said

"No Offense" Cherry said

"I am not being possessive, and I am not taking it out on Cadance! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even BE a wedding" Twilight angrily said and stormed away.

"Oh god, I don't want what happened last time to happen again" Dane said, as it showed a flashback from Lesson Zero

"_Hey Twilight" Dane said_

"_Huh?" Twilight asked_

_Dane then clenched his hand into a fist and without second thoughts, sucker punched Twilight in the side of her face sending her flying and crashing to the ground, all the ponies stopped fighting and saw what the human had done_

"_H-hey, that hurt" Twilight said in pain_

"_That's Enough! I'm sick of this obsessive attitude of yours!" Dane angrily said at Twilight_

"But you have to remember the vow Dane, you swore you would never break it" Dane said to himself

"_Twilight, from now on, I vow to never hurt, turn my back or shun you, and I promise that I won't break it" Dane said_

"Sugarcube, are ya havin' another of them flashbacks?" Applejack asked

"Yeah, I suppose" Dane answered

* * *

><p>Dane was now fast asleep, he didn't want to be awake all night, or he'd be sleeping during the wedding, which the ponies will see as rude<p>

_In his dream, it was complete darkness, not a speck of light showed, Dane was sitting in a chair in the darkness, he then heard a voice_

_"Dane" the voice said_

_"Huh?" Dane said_

_Then a light began to form and got closer and closer to Dane, when it was close enough, inside the light was Dane's mother_

_"Mum?" Dane asked_

_"Yes, it's me son" His mum said_

_Dane then ran up to her so he could give her a hug, because she hadn't seen her in a really long time, he had tears fall from his eyes_

_"Oh my god, I can't believe you're here" Dane said happily_

_"I can't believe you're alright" His Mum said_

_They both hugged each other for a while, they were so happy to see each other again_

_"Dane?" His mum asked_

_"Yeah?" Dane replied_

_"There's something I want to tell you" His Mum said_

_"What is it?" Dane asked_

_"Well, you know about what happened to Claire" His Mum asked_

_"That she disappeared? Then yeah. Why?" Dane said_

_"Because…she may be closer to you than you think" His Mum said_

_"What do you mean? Like inside my heart?" Dane asked_

_"No, not inside your heart" His Mum answered_

_"Then what do you mean by "she may be closer than you think"?" Dane asked_

_"If you want to know…you have to wake up" His Mum said_

_"Wake up?" Dane said "But I'm not-"_ he then suddenly awoke from his sleep, and saw through the window that it was already morning

"Whoa, that was quick" Dane said

He then got out of bed, brushed his teeth and hair, and grabbed his hat, because they were gonna be rehearsing the wedding before the actual event

"This wedding should be simply fabulous" he said in his other voice, and proceeded to head to the room where the wedding is being held, Dane began to think about what his mother said in his dream

'What did she mean by Claire being closer than I think' Dane thought

* * *

><p>Everyoneeverypony was now present at the wedding rehearsal, they were first planning before actually trying it out, they began to test out the church organ music

"Perfect, girls, no need to rush. Then of course, Cadance will enter." Princess Celestia said

They began to play the "Bridal Chorus" as Cadance was walking down the aisle while Shining Armor was standing at the end

"I'll say a few words, and then we'll begin with the vows. Shining Armor, you'll get the ring from your best mare" Princess Celestia said

"Do you?" Spike said in a deep voice "I do!" he said in a high voice while playing with the figurines

"Spike, can you please act like a gentleman, after all, this is a wedding, you don't want to playing around with those during the actual event, do you?" Dane said in his other voice

"Oh right…sorry" Spike said and put away the figurines

"Hey... has anypony seen Twilight?" Shining Armor asked, then the doors slammed open to reveal Twilight with a very unhappy look on her face

"I'm here! I'm not gonna stand next to her! And neither should you!" Twilight exclaimed

'I don't like where this is going' Dane thought

"I'm sorry, I... I don't know why she's acting like this" Shining Armor said

"Maybe we should just ignore her" Cadance said

"You have to listen to me!" Twilight said frustrated

"Oh, goodness! Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked

"I'm fine" Twilight answered

"Ya sure about that?" Applejack said

"I've got something to say! She's evil" Twilight exclaimed

Everyone/everypony was now chatting to each other in concern, even the Royal Guards were commenting to each other

"She's been horrible to my friends, she's obviously done something to her bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all [bells jangling]!" Twilight angrily said. Cadance then started to cry

"Why are you doing this to me?" she said tearfully

"Because you're EVIL!" Twilight angrily said, Cadance then ran out of the room in tears

"Evil! And if I don't stop you, you're gonna ruin my brother's life!" Twilight exclaimed, and was give a Dope Slap to the back of her head, she turned and saw her brother was not happy with her

"You want to know why my eyes went all [bells jangling]? Nuh! Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to heal me!" Shining Armor said, making Twilight gasp

"And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding!" he said angrily

"I was just trying to–" Twilight was cut off by Shining Armor lecturing her

"She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you!" Shining Armor angrily said "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all" he then walked out of the room

"C'mon, y'all. Let's go check on the princess" Applejack said, and everyone/everypony began to walk out disappointed in Twilight, Dane then turned his head to see Twilight very sad, he then shook his head at her and walked out

"I was-" Twilight was then cut off by Princess Celestia

"You have a lot to think about" she said coldly, then she walked out and had the doors slam shut concealing the purple unicorn

Dane looked behind him and sighed as the doors slammed, he let Princess Celestia walk ahead of him, because he wasn't in the mood

'W-wait…aren't I forgetting something?' he thought to himself, he then gasped silently and remembered what he forgot

"_Twilight, from now on, I vow to never hurt, turn my back or shun you, and I promise that I won't break it" Dane said_

Dane was now frozen in place, and watched the rest of the ponies walk off through the hallway,

"I-I didn't, did I?" Dane said to himself

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

**How will Dane feel now that the vow he promised to never break has now been broken, will the other ponies forgive Twilight? And what will be the shocking reveal that no one will see coming? Tune in next time for "A Canterlot Wedding: Part 2"**

**P.S. Don't leave a hurtful comment or I will see you as an "UNGRATEFUL TROLL"**

**P.P.S "BRONIES RULE**


	2. Part 2

A Canterlot Wedding: Part 2

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on The Adventures of a Human in Equestria<strong>_

_**Dane: "You are invited to participate in the Royal Wedding with Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guards, and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza"**_

_**Shining Armor: "Twily! Ah, I've missed you, kid"**_

_**Twilight: "How dare you not tell me in person that you were getting married!"**_

_**Shining Armor: "A threat has been made against Canterlot. Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection."**_

_**Twilight: "But I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying somepony I don't even know"**_

_**Shining Armor: "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance"**_

_**Twilight: "Cadance is only the most amazing pony ever!"**_

_**Princess Cadance: "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."**_

_**Twilight Sparkle: "Cadance, it's me! Twilight!"**_

_**Princess Cadance: "[uninterested] Uh-huh."**_

_**Dane: "Mum?"**_

_**Mum: "Yes son, it's me, Claire may be closer to you than you think"**_

_**Twilight Sparkle: She's evil! I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all [bells jangling]!"**_

_**Shining Armor: "Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to heal me! If I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all"**_

_**Dane: "I-I didn't, did I?**_

* * *

><p>Dane was still standing in the hallway, frozen and shocked at what he may have just done<p>

"I-I didn't, did I?" he said to himself

Dane then turned in the opposite direction, to see the door where Twilight was still inside, he then knew what he did

"I…I did, I broke the vow" Dane said as a tear dripped from his eye, he then dropped on his knees, with sadness on his face

"Why? Why did this have to happen now?" Dane said, he then punched the ground in frustration

"DAMMIT! I broke it because of that STUPID bride" he angrily said to himself

Dane then got up off his knees, and ran to the doors of where Twilight was, so he could apologize to her for breaking the vow, he burst the doors oped

"Twilight, I-" he stopped and saw that Twilight was not in the room, it was like she disappeared into thin air, Dane then became very upsets, and slowly closed the doors, he then took off his hat, looking at it for a while, he then sighed and dropped the hat on the ground, and proceeded to walk away

"I'm sorry, Twilight" Dane said to himself

He then began to sing "Untitled: by Simple Plan"

_I open my eyes, I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how, I can't remember why, I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain, and I can't make it go away, no I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me? _

_I've made my mistakes, _

_Got nowhere to run, _

_The night goes on as I'm fading away, _

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming, I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread, I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold, onto a time when, nothing mattered, and I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

_How could this happen to me? _

_I've made my mistakes, _

_Got nowhere to run,_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away, _

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_*instrumental*_

_I've made my mistakes, _

_Got nowhere to run,_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away, _

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Dane then sat down on a pillar that was in the hallway, covered his face with his hands, and began to sob

* * *

><p>The other ponies walked silently through the halls of the palace, from behind, they could hear Princess Celestia huff through her nose in utter disappointment. Other than that, nothing else was heard, until Rainbow Dash broke the silence<p>

"So much for a perfect wedding" she huffed

"Ah,ve never seen such rudeness in mah life. And from Twilight, out of everypony ah know! The nerve..." Applejack scoffed

"You'd think a smart mare like her would be wise enough than to spout such unfair accusations!" Rarity said, pouting at the end

""That's just so rude, that... that I can't think of anything else to describe it! Poor princess," Fluttershy said

"That's cold," Spike said. "And I should know, since I have cold blood, but I would never do such a thing. I thought she would know better than that."

""I'll need a cupcake soon. I don't want to be in a bad mood during the wedding," Pinkie Pie said

"I never, ever thought this would even happen" Cherry said

They continued to walk through the hall, until they were able to see Cadance hiding in the shadows, crying her heart out. Princess Celestia carefully and quietly approached her and blanketed the crying alicorn with her massive wing.

"There, there, Mi Amore Cadenza. I'm very sorry about my student's behavior. I just do not know what has gotten into her." She said

Cadence levitated a handkerchief (or hoofkerchief as they call it) up to her eyes and brushed away the tears...although, there were hardly any.

"No, your Highness, she was right..." Cadance said

"Right?" Princess Celestia said "You mean all of those things Twilight said were true?"

"No, she was right about how I have been acting so rude to all of you," Cadance said as she looked at the rest of the ponies.

"Oh, well I…" Princess Celestia stammered, Cadance then proceeded to apologize to the gang of ponies

""I'm so sorry, everypony! What she said about me being too bossy and rude to all of you was true. I was just so stressed about the preparations that I could not push myself to act kinder and more positive," she choked on a sob. "Will you all forgive me?"

"Of course, we can, Princess," Rarity smiled.

"Yuppers!" yipped Pinkie Pie, bouncing.

"Eeyup!" Applejack nodded.

"You bet," Rainbow Dash said.

"Mm-hmm," Fluttershy hummed, nodding enthusiastically.

"You can count on that!" Spike swung his arm.

"I suppose" Cherry said, she looked over her shoulder to see what Dane was going to say, but he wasn't with the gang, Cherry looked side to side for him, but he couldn't see him anywhere

"Hey, where'd Dane go?" she asked, everypony else looked around to see that Dane wasn't with them

"Yeah, where is he?" Spike asked

"I think I know" Rainbow Dash said before dashing downstairs and turning left, she then came back a couple of seconds to no success

"He's not in his room" she said

"Well then, where could he be?" Rarity asked

"I'm not sure, but I'll have a look for him" Cherry said, and headed off to find Dane

* * *

><p>Cherry searched up and down, side to side for Dane, it took her a while to find him, but she was finally able to see Dane sitting beside a pillar, she gasped silently to see that Dane was also sobbing, she walked over to him<p>

"Dane?" she said, making Dane uncover her face, and see Cherry walk over to him

"What's wrong?" she asked, Dane tried to calm down, with some tears dripping from his eyes

"I don't think you'd understand" Dane answered depressingly

"Understand what?" Cherry asked

"The vow" Dane replied, with a sad look on his face

"What about it?" Cherry asked

"I…" Dane stopped trying to prevent himself from crying "I-I broke it"

Cherry gasped, she didn't know how he broke it, but he did

"How? How'd you break it" she asked

"Well…you know how in the vow, I said that I would never hurt, turn my back or shun Twilight?" Dane said

"Yeah, why?" Cherry asked

"I…I did two of those things, I turned my back on Twilight, while shunning her too" Dane answered, while tears fell from his eyes again

"Don't worry, It'll be fine" Cherry said

"No, it won't, I swore I wouldn't break it, I never wanted to do those things, but it's all because of what just happened, that I broke the vow" Dane said

"Dane, what you have to realize is that…nothing, is perfect, not even when It comes to promises, whether it's often or sometimes, things are meant to be broken, and whether you like it or not, you just have to accept it" Cherry told Dane

Dane thought about what she just said, he knew what she meant, that even though you try to keep vows or promises, they can't be unbroken forever

"Y-yeah…I guess you're right" Dane said

"You'll be fine Dane, I'm always here for you, after all, isn't that what friends do?" Cherry said, before proceeding to head back to the gang.

Dane didn't want to let the opportunity slide again, he had to tell Cherry that she reminds him of his girlfriend

"Cherry, wait!" Dane called, making Cherry stop in her tracks, he then gave a hand signal for her to come back, Cherry then walked back over to Dane

"What is it?" she asked

"There's…there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now" Dane said

"Really? What's that?" Cherry said

"Well…you know, how yesterday I told you about how my girlfriend Claire disappeared?" Dane asked

"Yeah, what about it?" Cherry said

"I-It's just that…" Dane paused, he was a bit nervous at what he wanted to say, but he was able to calm himself down so he could tell her

"You…you remind me of her" he said.

Cherry's eyes widened, she was absolutely stunned at what he just told her

"I…I do?" Cherry said "How?"

"Y-your mane, it looks exactly like Claire's hair, and your coat, well that's Claire's favourite colour, and almost everytime I see you, I always have a flashback of her" Dane said, finally getting his feelings for her out of his system

Cherry then took a step backwards, she didn't know what to say, what Dane had just told her about Claire, just absolutely stunned her

"Dane…I…I had no idea you felt that about me" Cherry said

"Well, what else can I say, you have to be the closest thing to me that relates to Claire…I just don't think I'm ever gonna see her again" Dane replied.

Cherry then comforted Dane, who now started to feel depressed again

"There there Dane, I understand how you feel" she said "Um, do you…wanna head back with me to the other ponies?"

"*sigh* No, I think I just need some time to myself" Dane replied

"Ok, I understand" Cherry said, and proceeded to head back to the gang, while Dane still sat beside the pillar

* * *

><p>The other ponies waited for Cherry to return, Rainbow Dash was getting impatient (as always) with the waiting<p>

"Ugh, how long is she going to take?" she asked

"Stay strong Rainbow Dash, not everypony can be as fast as you want them to be" Princess Celestia said

"OOH, OOH, There she is" Pinkie Pie shouted and pointed to Cherry walking back up to the gang

"So, d-did you find him?" Fluttershy asked

"Yeah, he was pretty upset" Cherry said

"What? Why?" Spike asked

"Apparently, he said that he broke a vow" Cherry answered

"You mean, the one he made after both him and Twilight had that fight?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Yes, that vow" Cherry said

"Oh" Rarity said

"He told me something else too" Cherry added

"What did he say?" Princess Celestia asked

"Well…he told me, that I reminded him of his girlfriend, Claire" Cherry answered

"Wait, he really said that?" Spike said

"Yeah, he also said that everytime he sees me, he has a flashback of his girlfriend" Cherry replied

"S-so, that's why sugarcube keeps looking blank on his face most of the time?" Applejack asked

"Yes, that's what he said" Cherry answered

"Hmm, do you suppose we could check on him too?" Princess Celestia requested

"No, he needs time to himself, he's that upset" Cherry said

"Hmm, well, maybe we should head back" Cadance said

"Uh-huh" Everypony said, they all then began to head back to the room, where the wedding was being held. On the way back, they all saw Dane in a depressed state, Princess Celestia wanted to comfort him, but like Cherry said, he needed some time to himself. Dane didn't even see them walk past, the doors behind the ponies then closed, leaving an echo of the doors

* * *

><p>Dane was still very depressed, he hadn't been this depressed since Claire disappeared, his hands covered his face trying to prevent himself from crying again<p>

"Dane?" a voice said in front of him, to see Twilight in front of him with a concerned look "Are you alright?"

"Twilight, I-I just wanted to say that I-" Dane then stopped to see that Cadance was next to Twilight, her mane was all frizzly, almost as if she had just woken up

Dane's face went from sad…to angry, he lunged at Cadance trying to tackle her, she dodged out of the way

"What in earth's name are you doing?" Cadance asked, Dane then grabbed a curtain pole that had fallen off, and swung it at Cadance many times

"YOU DID THIS, YOU MADE ME TURN MY BACK ON TWILIGHT, GET OUT OF HERE" Dane shouted while swinging the pole around

"Wait, I'm not who you think I a-" Cadance was cut off by Dane

"GO!" Dane shouted

"I mean Twilight no harm" Cadance exclaimed

"GRRRRRR" Dane growled, and swung at Cadance with all the might he had "GOOO!"

He continued to swing the pole around wanting to hit Cadance, she then used her magic to stop the pole from swinging around, but Dane grabbed her chest plate and lifted her up to his face

"Dane, what's gotten into you!?" Twilight asked

"Twilight, remember that vow I promised I would never break?"

"Yeah, why?" Twilight said

"Well, thanks to this Princess here…I broke it" Dane replied coldly at the end

"You have me mistaken Mr. Young, the Cadance that you know is a fraud, she's not the real soon to be wife of Shining Armor" Cadance said.

Dane was a bit confused, I mean, two Cadances? Dane was still sceptical, he didn't trust her

"Give me at least one reason, why I should believe you" Dane said to Cadance

"The Cadance that's about to be wedded to Shining Armor at the reception now, is a Changeling, she can change her appearance to make her look like someone else, if she gets wedded to my husband, Equestria is doomed" she answered

Dane thought about it for a while, he turned to Twilight, who nodded at him to make him believe Cadance

"Ok…I believe you" Dane said

"Good, now…will you…put me down, please?" Cadance asked, Dane did as she asked and let go of her chest plate

"OK, we have to get to the wedding, we have to stop her" Twilight said as she Dane and Cadance ran to the reception so they could stop the imposter Cadance

* * *

><p>The wedding was now beginning, the church organ was playing, everypony was in their position, Shining Armor was waiting at the altar<p>

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor" Princess Celestia said

The two ponies and human saw that the wedding was beginning, they ran as fast as they could

"Oh, we're never going to save him" Cadance said

"We will. We just have to find..." Twilight was searching for something she could use to help the gang

"There" Twilight then pulled Smarty Pants out of nowhere, they stopped because the old bridesmaids were in the way

"You're not going anywhere" The three bridesmaids said, Dane then grabbed Smarty Pants, Twilight used the 'want it, need it' spell on the doll

"Catch" Dane said as he threw the doll at the bridesmaids, they fought each other for it, allowing Twilight, Dane and Cadance to get past them

"There they are, now if you'll excuse me, I have to-" Twilight was cut off by Dane as he put his hand in front of her

"Stop. Please, they won't believe you if you do this again, I'll do it this time" Dane said, and saw his hat in front of him, he picked it up and placed it on his head

"After all, one of a gentleman's main concerns…is the truth" Dane said in his other voice

"Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you–" Princess Celestia was then cut off

"HOLD IT!" a voice called from the other side of the door, to everypony in the room, it was a shadowy figure, but the figure stepped into the light to reveal Dane

"Princess Celestia, I request that you hold the wedding for a moment longer" Dane said in his other voice

"Dane?" Spike said to himself

"I believe that somepony here, is using the wedding to seize control of Equestria" Dane in his other voice exclaimed

"Wait, what are you saying?" The other Cadance said

"I can prove conclusively, that you madam, are not…in fact, the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza" Dane said pointing at the other Cadance. Everypony in the room began to chatter to each other about what Dane said

"And the proof that I need, to prove that this accusation is true…is THERE!" Dane pointed outside the door, to show the real Cadance walk through the door. Everypony gasped

"What? But how did you escape my bridesmaids?" The other Cadance asked, she then saw the former bridesmaids fighting each other for Smarty Pants

"I want it" they said

"Hmph. Clever. But you're still too late" The other Cadance proclaimed

"I-I don't understand. How can there be two of 'em?" Applejack asked

"She's a changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them" The real Cadance answered

The other Cadance laughed evily as flames surrounded her, revealing her true identity, it's coat was pretty black, and it's mare was blueish greenish, it was also a bit messy

"Right you are, Princess. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!" Queen Chrysalis said

"They'll never get the chance! Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us!" Cadance exclaimed, Queen Chrysalis chuckled

"Oh, I doubt that, isn't that right, dear?" she asked

"Mmm-hmm" Shining Armor answered, Cadance prepare to attack Queen Chrysalis

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you? Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now, my minions are chipping away at it." Queen Chrysalis said

"Minions?" Dane in his other voice said, he looked around and only saw his friends "What minions?"

"These minions" Queen Chrysalis shouted, and a bunch of little Changelings flew through the windows and some were outside the palace, they laughed knowing that the ponies and human were outnumbered

"He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now" Queen Chrysalis proclaimed, Twilight and Cadance were horrified

"And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the Royal Guard" she also said

"Not my Shining Armor!" Cadance said

"Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria!" Queen Chrysalis proclaimed

"No. You won't. You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you!" Princess Celestia said

She began to try using her magic to stop her, but Queen Chrysalis used her magic to prevent Princess Celestia from doing so, it was a tough battle but Queen Chrysalis overpowered Princess Celestia, sending her flying and making her crown fall off. The others gasped

"PRINCESS CELESTIA" Twilight screamed, the Mane Six then gathered around her to make sure that Celestia was OK

"Ah! Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming it has made me even more powerful than Celestia!" Queen Chrysalis said

Dane then turned to Celestia hoping that she was ok, he then turned back to Queen Chrysalis, took off his hat (reverting to his normal personality) and walked up to Queen Chrysalis

"You know, after doing something like that to Celestia, there's only one thing I have to say to you" Dane said

"And what would that be, human?" Queen Chrysalis asked, Dane paused for a moment, as his face turned to furious

"BITCH SLAP" he shouted, and out of nowhere delivered a powerful and probably painful slap to Queen Chrysalis, it actually left a handprint on her cheek

"T-the Elements of Harmony . You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen." Princess Celestia told the Mane 6, they then headed out to find the Elements of Harmony, Cherry and Spike followed them

"Ugh, that was dumb of you, human" Queen Chrysalis said "Your friends can run, but they can't hide. After them"

The changelings that were flying outside the palace then flew in and chased the others, Queen Chrysalis then fired something at Princess Celestia and Cadance, it looked a green goo substance that trapped both of them, she then aimed her magic and hit Dane making him go flying and crashing to the ground

"Nngh, that stung like a sunburn" Dane said as he struggled to get up

"You won't get away with this! Twilight and her friends will-" Cadance stopped mid-sentence after the doors opened revealing the Changelings preventing the Mane 6 from getting the Elements of Harmony, along with Spike and Cherry

"You were saying? You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you?" Queen Chrysalis said "Go, Feed!" the Changelings then closed the door, indicating that they were about to head to Ponyville, so they can steal the love from the other ponies

"It's funny, really. Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct!" Queen Chrysalis pointed, and laughed in triumph

"Sorry, Twi. We should've listened to you." Applejack said

"It's not your fault. She fooled everypony" Twilight added

"Hmm, I did, didn't I?" Queen Chrysalis said

Dane saw that Princess Celestia's crown was next to him, he grabbed it, as Chrysalis was about to sing

_This day has been just perfect_

_The kind of day of which I- _Queen Chrysalis stopped singing after having the crown thrown and striking her in the head, it landed on the ground with a clang

"NO!" Dane shouted "We don't want to hear you singing, it's bad enough that you've just ruined a perfect wedding"

"Quick! Go to him while you still have the chance!" Twilight told Cadance, she then went over to Shining Armor, and used her magic to make him snap out of his hypnosis

"Wha– where... huh? Is...is the wedding over?" Shining Armor asked

"It's _all_ over!" Queen Chrysalis proclaimed

"Your spell!" Twilight said "Perform your spell!"

"What good would that do? My changelings already roam free" Queen Chrysalis said

"No! My power is useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them" Shining Armor exclaimed

"My love will give you strength" Cadance said

"Ha. What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment" Queen Chrysalis gloated

She was about to be put in her place, as Shining Armor strained his horn to cast a perfect spell. Cadence levelled her horn to his and a small band of electricity zapped between the two tips. Suddenly, Shining Armor felt a whole new wave of energy surge into his body as his muscles relaxed in relief. Wafts of energy spun around the bride and groom at high speed as their power began to grow

Queen Chrysalis was shocked that Shining Armor is able to (along with Cadance) cast a spell, even though she drained Shining Armor's love out of him, the whole room was then flooded with a bright white light, enveloping two ponies floating in the air

Both of their horns touched, causing them to cast a spell, summoning an expanding, gargantuan, magenta shield of energy, thus blasting the Queen and her subjects completely out of Canterlot, and to who knows where, all that was left of Queen Chrysalis as she was flung away was a Twinkle in the sky.

"Ha. That's what I call…blasting off" Dane said, everypony stared at him with confusion, not knowing that it was a pun

"Yeeeeeaaaaahh, da, dada, dad-oh" Dane was trying to make it like the pun was good, but he failed

* * *

><p>Twilight ran up to Princess Celestia, and blasted her free from the green substance<p>

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," Princess Celestia said as she smiled lightly, she then leaned close to Twilight "You have a real wedding to put together"

Twilight smiled in approval

"Hey Celestia" Dane called "Heads up" he threw the crown to Princess Celestia, who used her magic to place back onto her head

Twilight then walked over to Shining Armor because she still had to apologize to him

"Um, Shining Armor…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry, for what happened earlier" Twilight said in remorse

Dane saw that Twilight was sad, so he went over to his hat, placed it on his head, and walked over to Twilight, then placed his hand on Twilight's shoulder, making Twilight turn her head to Dane

"It _was _terrible. But I see you must've thought your brother was in a lot of danger to do what you did" Dane in his other voice said

"I did. But I still couldn't forgive myself after what he told me, she fooled all of us into thinking she was the real Cadance, so now, I still have to apologize" Twilight said

"Don't worry Twily, you're my sister, not even a small argument like that could ever change it" Shining Armor said, they both hugged each other, Dane smiled as they were hugging

Cherry was feeling a bit a bit uneasy while watching Dane, Princess Celestia then walked up behind her

"He's a really good friend, don't you think?" she asked Cherry

"Yeah, he is" Cherry said

Princess Celestia then noticed that Cherry was not looking happy, as she had a kind of sad expression on her face

"What's the matter?" Princess Celestia asked

"Well, it's just that…just that….nngh" Cherry couldn't finish what she wanted to say, she was still uneasy

"Oh, I can't do this anymore" she said to herself, Cherry then proceeded to walk over to Dane

"Dane" Cherry said, making Dane turn around noticing her

"Hmm?" he said

"I…I can't keep lying to you about me" Cherry said

"Lying?" Dane in his other voice said, he then took off his hat, still holding it in his hand

"What're you talking about?" he asked

"Y-you've taken awfully good care of that hat I gave you" Cherry said

Dane's eyes widened at what she said, he then looked at his hat, and back to Cherry

"W-what did you say?" Dane asked

"I said that you've taken a lot of care for that hat I gave you" Cherry answered, Dane looked at his hat again

"But…but the person who gave me this hat was-" Dane was interrupted by Cherry after she placed her hoof on Dane's mouth

"You still haven't figured it out?" she asked, Dane shook his head no

"It's me, Dane…it's Claire" she revealed, all of the ponies gasped, she removed her hoof away from Dane's mouth, he was absolutely shocked, Dane then dropped his hat, and had tears flowing from his eyes

"Y-you're not ma-…you're not making this up, are you?" Dane said, as if he was about to have an emotional breakdown

"No. I'm not making this up, it's really me, all this time, it's been me, I'm Cherry Blossom" Claire explained

Dane then dropped on his knees and began to cry, he never knew that Cherry Blossom was Claire all along, he thought he would never see Claire again, but now, she was with him all this time, as Cherry Blossom

"No" Dane said in tears "No way. Oh my go-o-od. *inhales* I don't believe it"

Dane then hugged Claire very tightly, he didn't want to let go of her, he had missed Claire a lot

"Wait, if you're Claire, then how come you're a pony?" Twilight asked "Because when Dane appeared here, he was still a human"

Claire was uncertain that she should say why she was a pony, but she had to answer

"Well…it's because of Zecora" Claire answered

"Zecora?" The Mane 6 said

"Yes, like Dane said, I did disappear from our world, and I ended up here. I must've been unconscious, because the only thing I could remember when I first appeared here was me falling from the sky and landing in the forest. Zecora found me lying on the ground, and took me to her place where she makes some potions and other magic stuff" Claire said

"When I awoke, I was afraid, because I thought she would hurt me, she told me that she meant no harm to me. Zecora had never seen any species like us before, she was afraid that if I went to Ponyville, all the citizens there would see me as a threat" she added

"A threat?" Spike asked

"Yeah, so Zecora made a potion that would turn me into a pony. I had trouble getting use to walking on four legs, but Zecora was able to teach me how to walk and run around as a pony, until she decided that I was ready to go to Ponyville and become one of the citizens" Claire answered

"So then, you're saying that Zecora turned you into a pony, trained you to walk and run around, and sent you to Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash asked

"That's what I said, she also told me that if I had any problems adjusting to my life as a pony, I could go to her" Claire said

"T-this is all so…unbelievable" Dane said "But, when I first met you as Cherry Blossom down by the fountain, how come you didn't tell me who you really were?"

"*sigh* I was thinking that you would've forgotten me, and I thought that maybe after a couple of weeks, you would've moved on and found someone else" Claire said

"Wh-…what?" Dane said

"But yesterday, after you were talking about how I disappeared from our world, that's when I knew you didn't forget me" Claire replied

"Oh my god" Dane said under his breath, he couldn't believe what she had just told everyone

"Hmm. Twilight, is there by any chance that you know a spell that can turn any creature back to their original look?" Dane asked "I mean, just like if someone was turned into a frog, and used a spell to turn the person back to normal"

"I'm not sure if I can remember one of those spells" Twilight answered

"I do" Princess Celestia said "But Claire, do you want to go through with this"

"…yes, after revealing myself to all of you, I see that I cannot continue my status as a pony" Claire answered

"Alright then, everypony, stand back" Princess Celestia said. She started to perform the spell, having a pink aura surround Claire, then a flash of light blinded everyone, it made Dane fall over, but when he uncovered his eyes, he saw that the spell had worked. Claire was a human again. The clothes she wore was a Forest Green shirt, a Light blue coat, black pants and white shoes

Dane was so happy, he ran up to Claire and gave her another hug, it had to have been the happiest moment of Dane's life

"I'm glad we're back together Claire" he whispered in Claire's ear

"Me too" Claire whispered in Dane, Cadance then cleared her throat so she could get everyone's attention

"Uh…I hate to interrupt you two, but we still have a wedding to proceed with" she said

"Oh, right" Twilight said

The wedding was quickly rescheduled, with everyone in their positions again, and the birds whistling "Wagner's 'Bridal Chorus'" while Cadance was walking down the aisle

"Seriously, though. I get why the queen of the changelings wanted to be with you, but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you?" Twilight asked

"I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband. She'd be getting a pretty great sister, too" Shining Armor answered, and Cadance then walked next to Shining Armor

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Caden-" Princess Celestia was cut off by Cadance

"Princess Cadance is fine" she said

"Hm. The union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable" Princess Celestia said "May we have the rings please?"

The rings were then presented to the bride and groom, and they both placed them onto each other's hoofs

"I now pronounce you mare and colt." Princess Celestia proclaimed, and everyone/everypony cheered and celebrated for the newly wedded couple

"This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. _Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn" _Princess Celestia said to Twilight, and Shining Armor and Cadance kissed

"Rainbow Dash, that's your cue" she said and so Rainbow Dash performed the Sonic Rainboom outside the palace

"Best... wedding... ever!" Rainbow Dash shouted

"Wait, if Rainbow Dash performed the Sonic Rainboom, doesn't that mean that the windows might-" Dane stopped when a bunch of windows broke after the Sonic Rainboom causing shards of glass to fall on the floor

"…break" Dane finished, then the shards of glass went back to where they originally were and reformed the windows

"Huh?" Claire said under her breath

The reception after the wedding was very pleasant, Shining Armor and Cadance had a special dance on the centre of the dance floor, most of the wedding cake had been eaten, and more importantly, everyone/everypony had a great time

"Twilight! None of this would've been possible without you, little sis." Shining Armor said "Love ya, Twily"

"Love you too, B.B.B.F.F." Twilight replied

"What does that mean?" Dane whispered to Spike, he shrugged

"Ready to go?" Shining Armor asked Cadance

"Yes, I'm ready" Cadance answered, and they both began to head off for their honeymoon, they waved to everyone/everypony as they were heading out, the other waved back

"Now this was a great wedding" Twilight said

"Oh, yeah? Just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party!" Spike exclaimed, making everyone/everypony laugh

Dane and Claire then shared a kiss with each other as the fireworks display began outside the palace. To the both of them, it would be a memory that will last with them, for the rest of their lives

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. I was able to finish this story just for you people, I just wanted to say thank you to all YOU Bronies and Pegasisters that inspired me to do this part of "The Adventures of a Human in Equestria". Also, please don't leave a hurtful review, or I will se you as an "UNGRATEFUL TROLL" and as always "BRONIES RULE"<strong>


End file.
